


Maybe in Another Life

by WheresMyNaya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Resident Evil AU, been sitting on this for ages but prob wont finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyNaya/pseuds/WheresMyNaya
Summary: With no memory of her life before, Lexa travels the apocalyptic wasteland in search for answers and crosses paths with Clarke and her crew.  Resident Evil AU
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Maybe in Another Life

Lexa tightens her grip on the handlebars of the motorcycle she rides as she speeds pass the giant blue road sign with bold white letters across the top: _Arizona The Grand Canyon State Welcomes You._ Nothing about the endless dirt road ahead of her makes her feel welcome, but then again she hasn’t really felt that way in awhile.

Not after the world ended anyway.

From what her memory allows, there was some chemical testing that went wrong. Mount Weather, a research facility located in the heart of TonDC, believed they had created the cure for cancer. It was a serum that combated the cancerous cells within the patient, but there were some unseen characteristics that hadn’t come to light until after the start of human trials. Instead of the damaged cells repairing themselves, they mutated and what became of the patient was blood-thirsty and flesh-hungry. The undead were labeled as _reapers_ and were attempted to be put into quarantine, but Mount Weather didn’t act soon enough.

Before anyone could prepare themselves, the virus spread. After the failure to contain at Mount Weather, TonDC was next. News leaked quickly and those that were left alive in Mount Weather relocated to the western branch in hopes of escaping before it was too late. This left their mess in the hands of local authorities who worked hard to lockdown the city to keep the virus from spreading, but the task ended up being too great. The virus still moved on, state to state, until it wiped out the entire country.

From there, it took on the whole world.

What the virus couldn’t leave in its wake hungry for flesh, it left desolate and lifeless. Roaring rivers dried up and what used to be lush forests and plains were now endless miles of desert. The Earth became a barren wasteland within months.

If you did manage to escape the virus, the only way to survive was to keep on the move. Lexa learned early on after waking up in an alley in the upper east side of TonDC that lingering in the same space for too long drew in reapers and with them being surprisingly fast moving you didn’t really want to stick around. Although her memories seemed to have vanished, Lexa managed to escape the city and she’s been on the move ever since.

A little orange icon in the shape of a gas can brightens an hour or so later and Lexa sighs at how anxious it makes her feel. She remembers passing a different road sign awhile back pointing her in the direction of the nearest gas station, but that offers no type of comfort.

For all she knows, it could already be dried up.

Nevertheless, she rides on hoping it’s not.

When she spots what could only be the said gas station, Lexa’s senses heighten. The hairs at the back of her neck, no matter how much sweat weighs them down, stand on end as her eyes slowly scan the premises. There’s only one reaper from what she can see, the gas station attendant judging by the ratty button down he wears and the sewn on name tag that reads _Jason_. She watches as he wanders aimlessly around the gas pump, movements slow and sluggish. Lexa doesn’t underestimate his speed, she’s seen them go from docile to vicious in seconds, and powers down her bike, not wanting the noise to catch his attention.

She props her bike up on its kick stand and lifts her leg over, green eyes steady on the target ahead of her. Despite the sweltering heat and the faded black jacket that cloaks her body from the sun’s rays and possible bites from the infected, Lexa feels slightly cold. It always makes her a little uneasy when she has to search what she hopes to be an abandoned building and the shiver that runs down her spine tells her that this will be no different. Even if she’s got eyes on one outside and she’s completely confident in being able to make her kill easily, she doesn’t know what lurks inside.

She doesn’t know if she’ll be outnumbered.

She doesn’t if this will be the last time she makes an advance like this.

The dry earth crunches beneath Lexa’s dusty boots when she nears the reaper and she stretches up to unsheathe the two swords she keeps strapped on her back. Her fingers rhythmically flex against the handles, their weight comfortable in her fingerless gloved hands. She steps with purpose, her heart racing as her eyes never leave the reaper.

She knows the instant he spots her.

There’s a sudden quickness in his movements and the rapid tremble of his jaw as his bloodshot eyes zone in on Lexa. The reaper snarls at Lexa, showing off a set of decaying teeth and protruding veins along his neck, and curls his hands into fists, preparing to take her on. Lexa narrows her eyes and clenches her jaw tight, not at all intimidated by the display of power.

When the reaper’s steps begin to quicken in her direction, Lexa twirls her swords at her sides in big circles almost like she’s winding herself up as she too takes off running. She slashes through the air fiercely then lets the blades clink together in front of her before she takes her fighting stance and attacks. Unlike the reapers who attack on the pure adrenaline of feeding, never focused on technique or the precision of their movements, Lexa battles as if it were some sort of sacred dance. It’s the same every time like seeing a reaper switches on some inner warrior who fights with the power of men twice her size.

One with her swords, Lexa moves fluidly through the air, her body twirling and spinning and never taking a step out of place. She’s a blur of gleaming metal and black cloth, her long jacket flowing after her as if it were her cape.

It’s barely a blink of an eye when the reaper’s lifeless body hits the ground with a hard thud, a cloud of dust filling the air where he landed. Lexa stares down at him as she’s able to let a little of the tension ease from her shoulders. Deep down, she feels sadness for the reaper. In another life, he was just a man. He had a family, she knows this much by the wedding band on his left hand, and worked and at the end of the day he’d return home to them then start all over the next day. He had a life, wants and goals, and now?

Lexa frowns at the thoughts and wonders if she had a family in her past life too.

She doesn’t linger on the subject, even if something deep inside her aches to hold on to that hope, there’s only one thing to focus on in _this_ life, only _one_ goal: surviving.

“Sorry about that, Jason.” She grits out, pulling the blade from the corpse with hard jerk, before turning her attention to the gas pump.

Lexa still keep her guard up as she walks toward the pump, sheathing one sword so she can check if there’s any gas. She’s never been so relieved to see the slow trickle of liquid drain from the nozzle and quickly lets go of the trigger not wanting to waste a bit.

Before running back to pull her bike around, she decides to take a look around inside the small convenience store. It might be pressing her luck, but if there’s still a little gas left there might be a little food or water left too.

She uses her sword to nudge the glass door open before poking her head in for a look around. The place has been ransacked, nothing out of the usual, but she wanders around anyway hoping that there’s something that could’ve been left behind. Lexa steps over the fallen wire racks and scattered trash that litter the floor. Nothing looks to be salvageable; every cooler door displays empty bottle shelves, racks are either empty or knocked over, and the cashier counter is covered in more trash and broken glass.

Lexa’s just about to leave when something red catches her eye.

She steps closer to the cashier counter and brushes broken glass to the floor. Beneath the papers and magazines she finds there, Lexa can see what looks to be the binding of some sort of notebook. When she pulls it out from under the mess, it turns out to be someone’s journal. The name _Anya_ is etched in the cover at the bottom right corner. She flips through the pages quickly seeing cut outs of maps with big circles in red marker in different spots and tiny black scrawling beside them. Lexa doesn’t exactly register what she’s seeing, just that she feels relieved. She can’t remember the last time she’s been in contact with another human being who wasn’t trying to take a bite out of her and although this Anya person is likely to be either turned or dead it feels good to read what she has to say because it’s the closest she’s been to another person in awhile.

She folds the notebook and tucks it in the numerous belts around her waist before going back out to the gas pumps to fuel up.

~

Clarke shields her eyes as she glances up at the sun and takes notice of its slowly descending position in the sky. It’ll be getting dark in a couple hours and with Raven still tinkering away they’ve yet to find a place to camp out for the night. Clarke looks back at her friends and tries to remember a time where their lives didn’t revolve around keeping each other alive.

Back when her life mostly consisted of working endless shifts, Clarke and Raven were roommates. The similarities they shared brought them close during their last years of college and being that they both were a long way from home, they looked out for each other. With Clarke being an EMT, her hours were hectic so she was thankful Raven was around to let her know when she was being a workaholic.

News of Mount Weather’s branch TonDC soon became the most important topic amongst Clarke’s coworkers. Most were weary of some of the recent calls they had been getting about suspicious symptoms and decided to quit even after years of service. Some stayed to continue their job, like Clarke, because saving lives was important. She followed in her mother’s footsteps and vowed to do all that she could to save lives. When Raven busted through the doors the day news released footage of a wall of undead wiping out a small town and demanded to see her, Clarke knew things were serious and maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to stay behind but those who did were counting on her. She didn’t have it in her to let them down.

Raven hated how passionate Clarke was about her work and agreed to stay behind with her. After all, Clarke was the only family Raven had left.

It wasn’t until Clarke lost contact with her mother that she decided it was time to go.

That night they packed their bags and headed upstate to stay with another friend who Clarke was equally close to, Octavia. With their moms being best friends from when they were little, Clarke had grown up with Octavia and her brother Bellamy and, no matter the distance between them, have treated each other like family ever since.

Octavia stayed informed about the Mount Weather situation and counted on her brother to fill in the gaps when things didn’t add up. Being that he used to work security at the TonDC branch, she knew he’d be the one to tell her what was actually going on. The media had mixed answers and she knew that someone was trying to cover something up. Although he transferred to a facility a little closer to his sister, he was still in the loop. Bellamy had his connections with other security guards at his former building and when he got word that things were going south fast, he made sure Octavia knew. After seeing what the virus could do with his own eyes, Bellamy told Octavia to be prepared for the worst.

So when Clarke and Raven decided to stay with her, Octavia welcomed them with open arms and they all agreed to stick together from now on. Octavia made the call to Bellamy later that night and was prepared to threaten with going to get him herself, but he was already on his way to her. He had heard of a place that would be safe, _Polaris_ , circulating amongst the guards and he was set on getting everyone there. The only problem was that he didn’t know _where_ it was.

Since then, they’ve struggled to survive. Constantly on the move in hopes of finding other survivors and hopefully a place that’s safe from infection. To increase their chances of finding others, Raven came up with the idea of getting a radio to boost their visibility.

Clarke turns to Raven when she’s reminded of how long they’ve been keeping guard and decides to check on things. They really need to hurry if they want to set up camp before nightfall.

“How are we looking, Raven?” Clarke asks as she leans in through the passenger side window, “Anything you can use?”

Raven nods, brows furrowed in concentration, “Yeah. I can make it work.”

“Well can you make it work faster? We’re burning daylight here.” Another voice grumbles from the driver’s side. It’s Bellamy and by the deepening wrinkles in his forehead and stern look on his face, he’s getting increasingly impatient. One could even say he’s worried, but he’d never admit to that.

Raven’s hands stop and she turns a glare in his direction.

“You think you can do any better?” She quips and Bellamy scoffs, adjusting the strap of the gun he holds.

“I didn’t think it took thirty minutes to steal a car radio.”

“Guys..” Clarke warns with a hardened look that makes him lean against the hood instead.

“It doesn’t.” Raven answers as she turns back to her work, “But when all you’ve got to work with is a couple paper clips and a pair of tweezers, it’s a little bit of a challenge. Lucky for you, I’m kind of a genius.” At the last of her words, she drops the paper clips and tweezers and pulls the radio clean from his holder. She smiles smugly as she climbs out of the car and holds it up to him, “Suck it, Blake.”

“ _Finally_!”

“Oh whatever, it didn’t even take that long. You’re just being dramatic.”

Bellamy just shook his head and stared off into the distance as a light breeze tussled his outgrown curls, “I’m not dramatic.”

“My point exactly.”

Clarke watches the two in amusement, “You two are ridiculous.”

“ _She_ said I’m dramatic.”

“ _He_ questions my mad skills.” Raven frowned before cradling her new radio like a baby, “I can’t wait to take this baby apar-”

“Hey guys! Check it out.” Octavia calls from her post atop the rover.

Everyone looks up to her to find she’s pointing out into the desert. Their eyes follow a long trail of what looks to be smoke, fast moving, but they’re just out of range so they can’t tell what causes it.

“Do you think it could be survivors?” Octavia asks as the four of them continue to stare.

No one says anything for awhile too caught up in the what if’s until Clarke finally answers, “I don’t know, maybe. We haven’t come across any in awhile.”

“Should we find out?” Octavia is the one that ask but Bellamy’s already shaking his head no.

“For all we know, that could be a stampede of reapers.” Bellamy replies sternly. 

“Seriously, Bell?”

“We have to stay safe and there’s no way of knowing what’s going on over there without getting close.” He counters and the two stare down each other as they continue the conversation in their heads.

“He’s right.” Clarke says, breaking the silence, “We can’t be too safe.”

“See? That right there is why this is going to be a huge help.” Raven says as she gestures to the radio, “We could find out without getting too close. We’d let them know we’re here. Maybe they know where Polaris is?”

Clarke’s throat tightens at the mention of the supposed safe haven, the place they’ve been on a wild goose chase looking for. She wants to hold on to that hope that they’ll find the way there soon, but some days are harder than others. She can’t give up though. She can’t stop fighting.

“Come on, let’s load up. We’ve got to set up camp.” Clarke orders and gestures for Bellamy and Raven to climb into the fover. Raven gets behind the wheel and Bellamy takes the passenger side while Octavia ducks down from her post and seals the hatch. Clarke pauses as she climbs into the back, blue eyes watching the trail of smoke move along the horizon, before shutting the doors behind her.

They’re maybe on the road for a couple hours when they pass a gas station.

“We still good on gas, Raven?” Clarke asks as they all watch the building quickly approaching.

Raven doesn’t let up on the gas as she nods, “Yeah, I’m good. Don’t think you guys want to stop here though. Look at that.”

Lying in the middle of the parking lot is a reaper but it’s what tears into his flesh that grabs their attention.

“ Are those-“

“Coyotes.” Clarke finishes with wide eyes.

The coyotes’ bodies are covered in matted patches of fur and bald spots, their bones protruding and their skin a sickly tinge of red. They feed on the reaper’s body, bumping shoulders and snapping at the others when they get too close. Clarke feels slightly uneasy at the sight and looks away, thankful when Raven steps on the gas and gets them out of there quickly.

~

Lexa is resting against the tire of her motorcycle as she flips through the first few pages of Anya’s journal after she set up camp for the night. Anya tells of her first encounter with the reapers and where she had traveled. Most of the places she had been were overrun by reapers but she still hoped to find somewhere that was safe.

Lexa falls asleep a little while later, but it’s not long before flashes of images fill her head. It’s familiar in a way that they’re always the same bits and pieces of places and people she doesn’t recognize and it always feels so real.

She walks slowly through an empty hallway of some corporate building, looking down each corridor she passes. It’s nothing but stark white walls and squeaky white tiles, no doors, no windows. The lights are dim and flickering and she feels so anxious for some reason. Her heart pounds harder and harder the further she walks, but then she hears a voice.

“ _I think it’s serious, Lexa.”_ Some unseen person says to her, a woman, “ _I’m scared._ ”

Lexa swallows dryly at the sound of her name, she hadn’t heard her own name in these kind of dreams before, but continues to walk anyway. She hears the whisper of her name in the same voice like she’s calling for her and Lexa’s never felt so confused. Who was this person? Who was she to her? What was she talking about?

It’s when the plain white walls turn into glass that Lexa gets a hint.

There’s a glass room filled with what looks to be lab equipment and four or five employees and long white coats work. Nothing’s out of the ordinary; they keep their heads down and focus on their work. She doesn’t recognize anyone and it doesn’t seem that they notice she’s standing there either.

Except for one person, a woman.

She looks right at Lexa and smiles softly at her. Something deep inside Lexa aches and she doesn’t understand why.

Lexa takes a step closer, drawn in by her curiosity, and reaches up to touch the wall of glass. When she does, she instantly jumps back at the horror. The peaceful room has been completely wrecked; computer monitors hang off tables by their wires, light fixtures dangle from the ceilings giving off an eerie glow, there’s broken glass and the bodies of the employees litter the floor. Everything’s covered in blood and Lexa looks frantically for the only woman who could see her, but she’s not one of the bodies on the floor.

The woman is actually standing next to the door on the other side of the room. She looks terrified and Lexa wishes there was something she could do to help her. She looks from side to side but all she sees is glass and no way in. The woman stands there in shock, eyes glued to the floor, but then she turns to Lexa. They’re staring at each other for what seemed like hours when one of the bodies on the floor begins to move in a familiar, fidgety way. Lexa’s eyes widen in fear and she looks back at the woman. She’s about to be surrounded by the undead and she’s defenseless in there. Lexa reaches up to bang on the glass so she could maybe distract the reaper, but as soon as her fists hit there’s another flash and everything changes.

Now the woman’s closer to her, inches of glass separating them, but she’s different. She’s been turned and her jaw dangles as her blood shot eyes dart all over Lexa’s face. Lexa stumbles back when the woman beats a bloody fist against the wall, the sound ringing in Lexa’s ears. She’s so caught up in how quickly the woman went from perfectly fine, happy even, to devastation and now this..creature.

The woman hits the glass again, this time with her head, and the glass cracks. She tries to move but Lexa’s frozen. The groans of the undead surround her and they grow louder and louder and louder. She’s panicking because no matter which way she runs, she’s surrounded. The shadows of reapers paint the hallway as Lexa backs away from the quickly cracking glass until her back hits the wall.

“ _Lexa!_ ” Lexa hears the same voice tell her in a hushed whisper and it makes her jolt awake.

She’s dripping in sweat and she’s panting when she sits up and looks at her surroundings trying to remember where she is. It’s a lot darker now aside from the small glow of the fire in front of her and the many stars that illuminate the night sky. There’s something about looking up at those tiny embers that calms Lexa, especially after one of her nightmares, so she stares up at them trying to find her peace again. When that doesn’t seem to ease her nerves, she takes deep calming breaths and sits up to rest her forearms on her knees.

Lexa thinks hard about the nightmares and how they’re always the same in a way that they’re always so different.

She lets her head roll from side to side to try and relieve the tension in her shoulders but that just leaves her feeling restless instead.

Lexa decides to stretch her legs but when she stands from her dug out, she notices the familiar glow of a fire in the distance. She wonders about survivors and shakes her head at the thought because who else could it be? Reapers don’t build fires.

It doesn’t take her long before she’s putting on her jacket and strapping the swords on her back. Maybe it’s not the best idea to check out whatever is happening in the middle of the night because who knows what’s out there, but then again no one would be expecting her.

Besides, she’s only taking a look.

She leaves most of her stuff behind, but grabs Anya’s journal and slips it between her belts before taking off.

~

Raven sits on the tailgate of the rover as she tinkers with the radio. She’s been at it for an hour and a half but all she gets is static. Still, she keeps the volume turned up and continues to turn the knobs and tilt antennas. She looks more hopeful now with a working radio in her hands than she did before, but others don’t really share her enthusiasm.

“Will you turn that thing off already?” Octavia grumbles, cupping her hands over her ears, “It’s giving me a headache!”

Raven purses her lips at her but continues to adjust the antennas, “Can’t you sit over there or something? I’m still working on it.”

Octavia grumbles a little more before getting up from her spot closest to the rover to the other side of the fire pit. She slumps down and stretches out her legs and crosses them as she closes her eyes to rest.

From his post, Bellamy chuckles at his little sister’s annoyance before turning back to keep watch. It’s a quiet night and a clear sky, but he holds his rifle close and keeps a look out anyway.

Clarke comes to sit in Octavia’s old seat near Raven and stares at the dancing flames of the fire. She’s kind of entranced by the mix of yellow and orange, but she’s more focused on the static that comes from Raven’s radio. She’s anxious to hear one voice, the only voice that has been in the back of her mind telling her to keep fighting this whole time. It’s a big reach, but Clarke hopes and prays to whoever’s listening that she’ll hear it soon.

She has to. She has to believe in something after everything she’s been through. In a way she feels a responsible for leading her friends to Polaris, because it was her idea to go on this wild goose chase. Sure, Bellamy had also heard rumors going around back at Mount Weather about a safe haven but it was Clarke who suggested they should find it.

Well, it took her a day to suggest it after finding the word written on the wall of the hospital her mother used to work at. That was a particularly difficult day, Clarke swallows the lump in her throat just thinking about it and goes back to staring at the flames and listening to radio static.

Twenty minutes later, Raven shuts of the radio in a huff.

“Finally!” Octavia sighs and rolls over to her side with a satisfied smile. Clarke swore she was already sound asleep from her lack of movement.

“You sound just like Bellamy, it’s scary.” Raven teases from inside the rover.

It’s late and Clarke’s a little drowsy too and thinks about trying to get some sleep when Raven walks around to sit beside her, the sound of liquid swishing accompanying her. She glances to her side to find Raven clutching a bottle of whiskey.

When Raven sees Clarke eyeing the bottle questioningly she grins and wiggles the bottle, “For putting up with my radio static.”

Clarke’s brows rise in appeasement and she begins to sit up a little straighter.

“You hear that, O?” Raven calls to Octavia from across the fire, “I’ve got alcohol!”

Octavia doesn’t budge, just peeks over at her with one eye open, “What kind?”

Clarke takes the bottle and takes a healthy gulp. She grimaces at the burn then licks her lips as she feels the warmth of it settle in her stomach, “JD.”

“You’ve still got Jack?” Octavia questions and sits up completely.

“Sure do.”

“And you’ve been holding out this whole time?!”

“I’ve _saving_ it.” Raven corrects with a laugh then calls Bellamy over, “Shots!”

Bellamy looks at her with a quirked brow and shakes his head no.

“Come on, we’re celebrating!” Raven tells him as Octavia finally makes her way over.

Clarke hands Octavia the bottle and watches her take a gulp, “What are we celebrating exactly?”

“Surviving the hospital? Finding the radio? Me not killing Bellamy yet? Surviving in general?” Raven shrugs as Bellamy walks over to join them, “Grump is here, now it’s a party!”

Clarke smiles at Raven, proud that she’s managed to keep her carefree personality amidst the living in the kind of world they do. She wishes she could be like that, not taking things too personally and finding the time to laugh.

“Alright O, don’t hog it.” Bellamy pokes at his sister and waits for her to pass him the bottle. He takes a swig and screws up his face in disgust, “Good stuff.”

They stay like that for awhile just passing around the bottle until they’ve got a slight buzz going. Bellamy stopped drinking about two baby sips in claiming that he needed to keep watch which was probably a good idea. Raven and Octavia got into a debate about what kind of foods they missed the most while Clarke just smiled and nodded blankly. If she was being honest, she was completely out of it. Not because she was drunk, she only had about three shots which was not nearly her limit, but because her mind was moving a mile a minute.

She was so caught up in how long they could go with their current rations until they had to hit another small town and wondering when they’d pick up on any signals with the new radio and if there was still a place for them in Polaris and if her mom was okay.

Clarke’s smile faltered at the thought of her mom. It had been a week to the day that they had pulled up to the hospital Abby worked at and found nothing but destruction. It was just smoke and rubble and bodies..lots and lots of bodies. Somehow Clarke managed to keep it together long enough for the group to check the dead, hoping not to spot a familiar face.

Clarke never found her mother’s body there that day, but the weight of _not knowing_ where she is or if she’s okay is heavy.

“Clarke?” Octavia says, shaking Clarke’s knee, “You in there?”

Clarke blinks away the forming tears and nods, too afraid of them picking up on the sadness laced in her voice. They still eye her warily but she takes a deep breath and stands, “I need some air.”

Raven and Octavia nod in understanding and don’t tease when Clarke pushes herself up and starts to walk to the edge of camp.

“You okay?” Bellamy asks when he notices Clarke coming his way.

“Have to pee.” Clarke lies and Bellamy nods.

“There are few rocks over that way.” Bellamy says and Clarke nods back, walking in that direction.

She’s just out of sight and can barely see the top of Bellamy’s head. It’s quiet and there’s a little breeze that makes her pull her jacket tighter around herself. She always liked coming outside to get some peace and quiet, getting one with nature, back before the world ended. In this moment with the stars shining down on her and the smell of sand in the air it almost feels like she’s gone back in time. When things were simpler and you weren’t always on the run or worried for your life and the lives of your friends because they’re all you have left. Your neighbors, your teachers, your coworkers, the barista you visited every morning before work; they’re probably all dead. The house you grew up in and your car you weren’t done paying off on and the only picture you had of your mom and dad and you together; that’s gone too.

Everything you knew before is gone, but in this moment Clarke feels like it’s not. If she closes her eyes, she can almost picture herself standing in the terrace outside her apartment under a beautiful oak tree and the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. She feels at peace once again and she breathes in deeply, filling her lungs with cool air as she lets her shoulders relax.

When a low growl rumbles from the darkness, she’s jolted back to reality.

Clarke’s eyes snap open wide as she hears growl again, this time closer.

She keeps still, trying to figure out where it’s coming from but it’s too dark for her to see anything. She thinks about running back to camp, but she doesn’t want to lure whatever is out there back with her and she’s not even sure if she will be able to out run it anyway. She thinks about yelling for Bellamy, knowing he’s always close by, but she thinks that will only make the thing lunge for her.

Instead, she reaches for the gun at her hip.

“Fuck.” She curses at herself when she feels the empty holster, “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

She’s so screwed and moving for her gun has only pissed the thing off because it growls even louder. Clarke’s thinking of how stupid she feels for coming out here without her damn gun and thinks of how the hell she can get herself out of this one. Her heart is racing and her body tingles with anticipation. She has always found a way out, she has always been able to outsmart whatever she’s up against, but here she is standing in the middle of the dark with nothing but an empty holster.

She gulps when she hears movement even closer. 

“Don’t move.”

A voice, one Clarke doesn’t recognize, comes from the darkness. Clarke stays still for the most part, but glances to her side to find a woman wearing all black, and if it wasn’t for the long swords she wielded that reflected the starlit sky and the paleness of her skin Clarke wouldn’t have even seen her standing there. She can’t remember the last time she saw another living person. The few that she and the group have come across were trouble and that never ended well.

Clarke stays still and quiet in the presence of this mysterious woman, so scared but also even more on guard than before.

“Are you armed?”

Clarke hesitates before answering, unsure if this woman is alone, if she’s dangerous, but she doesn’t see how she could lie when she’s already so screwed so she tells the truth, “No.”

“Not smart.” The woman says and Clarke rolls her eyes because _she knows_ , “Is that your camp?”

“Yes.”

The creature growls again at the sound of Clarke’s voice, this time sounding closer than before. The woman steps closer to Clarke as well, “You run. I’ll cover.”

Clarke nods, too entranced by the woman’s dazzling green eyes.

“Don’t be afraid.”

Those are the last words Clarke hears before she takes off towards camp at full speed


End file.
